


Rest

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly told Jean-Luc he needs rest after being ill. Jean-Luc has other ideas.Takes place in season one.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm sick. Chest infection. My mojo is zapped, but I wrote this in drips and drabs from my bed.

“You need _rest_ ,” Beverly said as she led Jean-Luc back into his bedroom.  He had argued with her that he was fit enough to sit on the bridge when the away team came back, and she argued back just as hard for him to return to his quarters for rest.  He relented, finally, when Beverly quirked an eyebrow and asked him if he wanted her to make it an order. 

“Is this my doctor or my girlfriend speaking?” he quipped, raising an eyebrow at the woman he had been in love with for many years, but had only started to see romantically after a strange encounter with a virus that had made them whole crew drunk.  The virus had caused them to express their feelings for each other, and once Beverly had been able to sober them up, they talked and decided to explore the possibility of a relationship.  They had had a handful of dinner dates, and one evening out in Ten Forward together, but hadn’t exchanged more than a few kisses. 

Beverly returned the eyebrow raise with one of her own.  “Girlfriend, am I?”  Jean-Luc grinned and circled his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. “Well, I was hoping...”

Beverly pursed her lips and turned around to face him “Hmm. Which one of u would you listen to?”  Jean-Luc held her loosely in his arms and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. “That depends. Will you be in bed with me?”  Beverly smiled and blushed and wound her arms behind his neck. 

“Wesley will wonder where I am....” 

“I understand.”  Jean-Luc let go of her waist and turned away.  Beverly reached out for his arm.

“I said he would _wonder,_ I didn’t say that I wouldn’t stay.”  He grinned and kissed her again and pushed her medical lab coat off her shoulders.  She caught his hands as they went to the zip on her jumpsuit. “Hey, I said you needed _rest_.”

“I’ll rest. After.” 

Beverly rolled her eyes but didn’t stop him from continuing to lower the zip on her uniform.  She shrugged it off her shoulders and left the jumpsuit hanging around her hips.  She had worn a simple white lace and cotton bra and she blushed.  “If I had known....”

“It’s lovely.  You’re lovely.  Have I told you how beautiful you are?”  He pressed a kiss to her breast and she trembled.  “Are you ok?”

She slowly nodded. “Yeah.  I am.  Can I?”  She moved her hands to the zip on his jumpsuit and he nodded.  She dragged the zip down.  “Mm, I do love your chest.” 

“You see my chest all the time when you examine me.”  Beverly blushed.

“And do you know how hard it is not to reach out and...”  She illustrated what she meant by slowly tracing his chest with a gentle finger.  It was his turn to tremble. 

They removed the rest of their clothing and Jean-Luc studied Beverly with adoration.  He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.  “Beverly?” 

“Yes, Jean-Luc?” 

“I love you.  Is it too soon to tell you?”  She grinned.  “No.  I love you, too.  It’s taken us a long time to get to here-“

“Far too long.”  She nodded. “Far too long,” she echoed.  She freed her hand from his and tugged on his hips, pulling him towards the bed. 

“Eager?”  A smile played on his lips and she grinned.

“Yes...and, I’m not sure how much longer you’ll be awake for!”  He chuckled and let her push him down onto the bed.  She straddled his hips and his hands went to her breasts. “Then I guess you’ll have to do all the lifting this time.” 

###

Jean-Luc awoke in a coughing fit, with Beverly nestled in his arms.  She immediately went into Doctor mode and got out of the bed to fumble for her blue coat to get her her tricorder and a hypospray.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but let a chuckle out amidst his coughing fit.  She turned her head back towards him as she was bent over.

“What has you so amused?”

“Well, my doctor who happens to be my girlfriend has a beautiful derrière.”  She flushed  but wiggled her bottom as she turned around and pulled her coat on.  She held up her tricorder and hypospray.  “Want to play Doctor?”


End file.
